The need for venting hot and humid air from building spaces beneath roofs is well known. Without adequate and controlled ventilation of attics and like spaces, damage results to the roof structure, as well as to articles stored within the attic or like space. For instance, accumulated attic heat during cold winters may melt snow on the roof which can then refreeze in and damage gutters and drainage systems. Furthermore, lack of proper ventilation makes cooling and heating the remainder of the building more difficult, and permits the accumulation of condensed moisture which reduces effectiveness of insulation and may result in stained interior panels as well as promote mildew.
Although gable ventilators are known in the art, each deficient in some respect. In some cases, the ventilator is bulky, cumbersome or very expensive to manufacture. Yet other gable ventilators suffer from an inability to achieve complete ventilation. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,056. Another common problem is the inability of the ventilator to exclude insects and other pests.
Thus, there is a need for a gable ventilator that is simple in construction, durable and easy to adapt to existing gables, that is capable of providing full circulation without leaving dead spots where hot, humid air can accumulate and that is capable of preventing insects and other pests from entering the building space.